


Room Of Attraction

by Genevieve Frisson (Kalisword)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisword/pseuds/Genevieve%20Frisson
Summary: Hogwarts has many secrets, most undiscovered. Even "Hogwarts: A History" doesn't cover all the secrets. There is rumored to be a room that can only be entered by those with mutual attraction and is very difficult to find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Harry Potter related. No money is made from this work.
> 
> This is a quick smut fic. Just wondered what would happened if there was some sexual tension in a locked room.

Hogwarts has many secrets, most undiscovered. Even Hogwarts: A History doesn't cover all the secrets. There is rumored to be a room that can only be entered by those with mutual attraction and is very difficult to find. 

Snogging couples sometimes find themselves in a secluded room to enjoy themselves. No one has been able to find it again after their first visit as the room's entrance changes about the castle. 

\-----------

Harry, Ron & Hermione had all returned to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year joining the other students. Most of the students who had attended the previous year needed to retake their lessons since not a great deal of learning really happened under the Carrows. 

Seventh year students had Friday afternoons off. Hermione spent her time in the library while Harry and Ron spent their time at the quidditch pitch practicing and messing around. 

“I'm off to the library! See you at dinner,” Hermione called over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hall after their last class for the day. 

Harry and Ron waved her off and headed towards the common room to grab their gear. As they rounded the next corner they stood in front of a sulking Draco Malfoy. 

“Oi, get out of the way,” Ron said aggressively. Malfoy glared at Ron in annoyance but did not move. 

“I'd rather not be standing here. Finite Incantantum,” Malfoy muttered pointing at his feet. Nothing happened. “Damn!” Malfoy cursed after trying to lift a foot but it remained firmly on the floor. 

Ron chuckled before asking, “Are you stuck?“ earning him another glare from Malfoy. 

“Here let me try,” Harry pulled his wand out and cast the counter spell. Nothing happened. “Maybe it's just your shoes. Step out of them,”

Harry watched Malfoy bend and untie his shoes. Malfoy pulled his foot out of his shoe smirking with delight the moment he put his foot down it stuck again.

“Damn it!” Malfoy yelled in frustration. Harry stifled a laugh and cast a scourgify to try cleaning a spilled potion. Nothing happened. 

“Ron, help me pull him,” Harry asked stepping forward. Ron rolled his eyes and reached for Malfoy’s arm. Harry and Ron both pulled Malfoy’s by the arms with no luck. 

“Looks like you're stuck, Malfoy,” Harry commented. 

“Astute observation Potter.” Malfoy’s rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Go get a Professor. I can't stay here all day,” 

“Wait, what if we try to levitate you. Untie your other shoe and roll down your sock.” Ron ordered. Harry raised his eyebrows as Malfoy did as instructed. 

“This better work Weasley,” Malfoy warned before standing up again. 

“Here it goes. Harry pull him away from the sticky spot when he's up,” Harry nodded and waited as Ron cast the levitation spell. 

Malfoy slowly rose out of his shoe and sock and drifted a few feet towards Harry. Harry pulled on Malfoy’s sleeve pulling him farther away. Ron walked around the spot on the floor before lowering his wand. 

Malfoy fell the few feet and landed on Harry, collapsing them into a pile on the floor. 

“Get off me!” Harry grunted. Ron helped pull them both up when the floor went out from under them all. 

In the dark they slide down a shute several hundred feet before bouncing to a stop. 

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Ron asked. 

The three of them cast lumos before speaking. Wand light lit up a small room with an empty hearth and curtained walls. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked. No one answered. 

Malfoy edged around the room behind Harry. It wasn't a very big room but there were lots of curtains. 

Ron lit a fire in the hearth making Harry and Malfoy jump in surprise. 

“Damn it Weasley! Give a warning next time.” Malfoy scolded irritability. Ron chuckled. 

“Afraid of the dark?” Ron asked teasingly, “What's with these curtains?“ he asked examining the room better.

Harry pulled a rope next to one of them revealing a portrait with three men standing in it. They were blurry and out of focus. 

Malfoy examined it and touched his wand to the frame. The moment his wand touched it a white spark rushed out and the portrait shuddered. The three men came into focus and they could be clearly identified. 

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy were staring out of the painting at their real counterparts. 

“What-” Harry started but the portrait-Harry had moved beside the portrait-Ron and ran a hand through the red hair, almost lovingly. 

Confused Harry looked at Ron who looked dumbstruck. 

“What kind of painting is this?” Malfoy asked quietly. He watched his portrait self take portrait-Harry's other hand and nuzzle it. 

Malfoy staggered backwards, stumbling into Harry. He turned and looked at the real Harry with surprise. 

“I didn't do anything except try to clean it.” they both looked back to the painting. Portrait-Harry had cupped portrait-Malfoys face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Harry's stomach did a back-flip. Shocked and intrigued at the same time Harry watched the painting as portrait-Ron started to touch the others shoulders. 

“I think we need to get out of here,” Ron said getting back to his senses. Malfoy and Ron started to look for another door. Pulling open more curtains they found more paintings. They were blurry and neither wanted to change that. No doors just paintings. Blurry paintings showed all around them.

Harry had continued to watch the portrait men make out and grope each other. His cheeks were pink and his mouth was dry. 

“Harry?” Ron asked realizing Harry hadn't moved. Ron didn't look at the painting as he approached, “Come on. Help us look for a way out…” Harry didn't respond. 

Ron touched Harry's shoulder making him jump in surprise. Pink faced Harry turned to Ron eyes a bit glazed. 

“Ron,” Harry said as his eyes focused, “Do you remember the Mirror of Erised?”

“Yeah, I do,” Ron looked curiously at Harry, “You think this is like that?”

“I-I don't know…” Harry blushed a deeper red, “Let's find a way out,” Harry glanced around the room noticing all the blurry paintings. 

“What is the Mirror of Erised?” Malfoy asked suspicious. 

“A mirror we found first year.” Ron started, he glanced at the painting noticing the figures were kneeling and still making out. He blushed too getting a thrill that went straight to his groin, “It shows you your greatest desire.”

“Are you telling me that is what is being projected through this…” he gestured to the painting catching a glimpse too which made him turn pink, “is something I want?!“ he asked angrily, “I don't want to be in the same room as you two. Let alone doing… that. “

“Right.” Harry said sternly, “we can all agree that nothing portrayed in these painting is reflecting anything real,” Harry started looking around the room avoiding eye contact with Ron and Malfoy. 

Harry reached for one of the paintings to pry it from the wall but sparks shot out from the first one he touched. 

Three figures were suddenly in focus. Three bare chests and hands touching everything were in view. 

Harry blushed furiously and pulled at the frame. It wouldn't budge. Harry cursed and tried to blast the frame off the wall. The red burst bounced off the walls and paintings setting the other ones to come into focus. 

“No!” Harry yelled out. They all dodged the curse until it faded out but refused to look at the other paintings or each other. 

“What kind of room is this?!“ Harry asked. 

“The Room Attraction,“ Malfoy answered. Harry looked up at him sharply. 

“What did you say?!“

“Look at the floor,” Malfoy pointed to where he was looking. 

On the floor there were engravings saying the room of attraction. 

Ron stood next to Harry reading the floor, “Bloody Hell,” he looked to Harry and Malfoy with surprise. 

They awkwardly glanced at each other and then at the paintings. Blushing furiously they all dropped their gaze to the floor. 

“Does it say anything else?” Harry asked nervously. 

Malfoy kneeled and swept his hands across the stone floor looking for additional engravings. Nothing.

Looking up at Harry he was quiet for a moment before speaking, “I think we know what this room is trying to tell us.”

Nobody spoke. 

Malfoy just stared at Harry. Harry glanced between Ron and Malfoy. Ron had closed his eyes in frustration. 

“Fine.” Ron exhaled without opening his eyes, “I've thought about it,” he opened his eyes but didn't meet their gaze, “Had a few fantasies,”

Harry's eyes were large with surprise as he stared at Ron. 

“Really?” Harry asked in a whisper. Ron shrugged. 

“Dreams at night… not like that though,” Ron said nodding to one of the portraits that depicted Harry grinding against Ron in pleasure. He cleared his throat. 

“So what if you've wanked and had some fantasy.” Malfoy asked abruptly, “That doesn't mean we're attracted to each other. You were just admiring a good form. I don't blame you,” he smirked smugly. 

Ron looked him up and down for a moment making Malfoy blush a little more, “You are a good lookin bloke but the way you said that makes me think you've had some fantasies yourself,” it was Ron's turn to smirk. Malfoy shifted nervously. 

“Never meant anything,” Malfoy spat, “Just wanking material. Don't get your hopes up.”

Malfoy crossed his arms and pointedly didn't look at either of them. 

“When did it start for you?“ Harry asked timidly. Malfoy looked puzzled. 

“It was quidditch that started it for me.” Harry continued, “you're a beautiful flyer,” Harry leaned against a wall between portraits. 

“Admiring my ass instead of focusing on the snitch. No wonder why you were awful,” Malfoy teased but had no real heat behind it, “I like pissing you off. You'd actually look at me then. Even if it was because you hated me.” Malfoy sat crossed legged on the floor. 

“What about me?” Ron asked Harry. 

“After the second task fourth year.” Harry smiled, “I couldn't imagine not having you around but couldn't imagine having a relationship with you. You had it hard for Hermione.” he looked down, “What about her?”

“Ugh, I don't want to hear about Weasley and Granger getting it on!“ Malfoy covered his ears. 

“Let's just say I swing both ways,” Ron chuckled. Ron stretched and looked at one of the paintings, “This room picked up on our mutual attractions,” the painting depicted them threeway kissing, “Wanna try it?”

Malfoy and Harry looked cautiously at the painting. Each got a thrill looking at it though only blushed. Ron smirked. 

“How about this. We do whatever we need to get out of this room and never speak of it once we're out. Deal?” Ron got slow nods from both of them, “OK deal. I wish we had a sofa-” as soon as he'd said it there was a soft pop and a plush sofa appeared before the fire. 

“It's like the Room Of Requirements,” Harry said. 

“This one has its own requirements for us though.” Malfoy replied sourly as he stood and sat on the left side of the sofa. Ron took the right, leaving Harry the middle. 

Gulping before he sat down Harry tried to keep himself as small as possible to avoid touching them. 

Ron placed his hand on top of Harry's and looked him in the eyes before moving his other hand to Harry's cheek. 

Malfoy watched as Ron ran his hand through Harry's black hair. He shivered in anticipation. Ron leaned forward and tipped Harry's head back to kiss him. 

Harry held very still not sure what to do exactly. Ron's face leaned in close. His lips were warm and soft as they pressed to Harry's. He let out a loan moan causing him to part his lips. Ron took the invitation to explore his mouth. 

Malfoy couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He'd secretly admired both boys and of course dreamed about them doing this.  
Ron reached out a hand to Malfoy but didn't stop kissing Harry. Nervously he took Ron's hand who guided Malfoy to their interlocked faces. 

Ron cupped Malfoy's hand to his cheek and ran his. Pausing for a moment Ron opened his eyes and smiled at Harry, who was panting and flushed. 

Malfoy still had his hand on Ron's face, seeing Harry fully snogged and Ron's smile overwhelmed Malfoy and he pulled Ron forward. They met hungrily over Harry. Lips battling for control. 

Need for more contact pulled them closer leaning on Harry as they explored each other's mouths, hands running through each other's hair. 

They broke after a moment to catch their breath. Resting on each other's forehead they both looked down to see Harry rubbing himself with heavily lidded eyes. Smirking Ron and Malfoy looked to Harry who had noticed they had stopped. 

“We must be putting in quite the show.” Malfoy purred. He pulled away from Ron and straddled Harry, “My turn,” Harry gasped and put his hands on Malfoy's hips. 

Malfoy smirked and ran a hand down Harry's chest teasing the hem of his shirt before pulling it up slowly. Each revealed inch of skin got a kiss from Malfoy. Ron groaned with pleasure and leaned over to kiss Harry some more. 

Over stimulated from snogging Harry began to rock his hips to cause friction between them. Malfoy smirked as he reached Harry's nipples, taking one into his mouth and pinching the other had Harry gasping out of Ron's kisses. 

Ron looked down and watched Malfoy as he switched nipples. Now very hard he wanted a bit more action. 

Harry grabbed at Ron as Malfoy worked his tongue around each nipple. Harry ran one hand through Malfoy’s blonde hair before pulling him up. 

Malfoy smiled and was about to speak before Harry leaned forward kissing him hard and grinding their hips together. Taken by surprise Malfoy enjoyed Harry's control for a moment before kissing back. 

“We all have too many clothes,” Ron growled as he started tugging at Malfoy's vest. Breaking their kiss for only a brief moment to allow the passing of clothes Harry and Malfoy kept kissing and grinding their hips. 

Ron ran his hands over both of their chest briefly pinching and pulling on nipples. He ran his hand up their necks and pulled them apart. 

Leaning in he kept them close enough that they could all see each other. Ron gently kissed both of them and then started kissing down Harry's neck. Harry did the same down Malfoy's and him down Ron's. Hands were everywhere caressing. 

Clothing strewn the floor as cloaks, vests, shirts, and pants were removed from their owners. 

“Wait…” Harry panted as Malfoy reached to pull off his underwear. Malfoy stopped and raised an eyebrow. Ron stopped too and rolled off the sofa to lay on the floor. 

“What?” Ron asked muffled on the floor. 

“Have you…” he stopped speaking and flushed a dark red blustering on he said, “I haven't -”

“We know.” Malfoy cut through, “it's obvious. You still wanna…?” Malfoy slipped his underwear off standing completely nude before them. 

Ron smirked as he watched from the floor. Harry stayed beat red but didn't look away. Malfoy looked around the room and saw the paintings were emulating their erotic fantasies of each other. Every single one was in sharp focus. 

“We're amazing,” he said. Ron and Harry took a moment to look around too. Ron sat up and craned his neck to look at the one behind Harry. 

Portrait Malfoy was sitting on portrait Harry's chest while portrait Ron was kneeling between portrait Harry's legs about to penetrate him. 

Leaving Ron distracted Malfoy pulled Harry off the sofa and said, “Bed” and the sofa was exchanged for an over sized mattress pushed up against the wall under the painting Ron was staring at. 

Taking Harry by the hand they both brought Ron back to them. He quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothes and smirked at them as they admired his erection. 

“Harry?” Ron asked. Harry met his gaze, “It won't leave this room, ok?”

“Okay…” Harry pulled them both to him in a hug, “Make it amazing ok?” they both rubbed their erections on his thighs and started kissing him alternating between each other. 

Slowly the managed to get to the bed and Malfoy pushed Harry down on it before climbing over him. Trailing kisses across his body until he was kissing Harry's mouth passionately. 

Ron watched Malfoy’s naked ass and licked his lips. SMACK!  
Malfoy jolted forward in surprise. Rubbing his now tender ass cheek he turned to Ron and asked, “What the HELL was that for, Weasley?!”

Harry laughed and reached for Malfoy’s ass cheek and replaced his hand in rubbing it, “Not too bad now,” Ron rubbed Malfoy’s other cheek too, “And I think we should go by first names here… Draco,” 

Draco’s cock twitched at the sound. He stared down at Harry and said, “Ok… Harry,” 

“I’m sorry… Draco,” Ron smirked, “It was too good of an opportunity to miss,” Ron pushed Draco off to Harry's side and did the same thing Draco had done to Harry. Ron ran a hand across Harry’s chest. Harry watched mesmerised by his best friend and his former school rival snog each other senseless. He ran a hand down Ron’s back and down his backside, squeezing a firm cheek before smacking his ass.

It was Ron’s turn to jolt forward. Smirking in pleasure Ron abandoned Draco for a moment and ravished Harry’s mouth. Draco trailed a hand down Harry’s stomach until he reached the waistband of Harry’s underwear.

Harry gasped as Draco’s hand ghosted over his straining erection. Ron trailed kisses down Harry’s body and Draco grabbed Harry’s covered erection and started stroking him, earning a moan from Harry. 

Ron reached his belly button and pulled Harry’s underwear off easily. They both stopped to admire Harry’s leaking erection. Ron smiled and said, “Harry, look at me.” Harry’s green eyes watched curiously. Ron ran his hands down Harry’s hips and the tops of his thighs. Reversing his path back up he then firmly grabbed Harry and stroked a couple times. 

Harry and Draco watched intently as Ron opened his mouth and took Harry in. Both of them gasped in pleasure. Harry closed his eyes and bucked his hips. Moaning in pleasure as Ron increased the suction and moved up and down his shaft he put his hands on either side of Ron’s head and increased the tempo.

Draco not wanting to be left out started fondling Harry’s balls. With their ministrations Harry was close to climaxing when Ron pulled back knocking Draco’s hand away. Whimpering Harry opened his eyes and tried to pull Ron back to him.

“You want it to be amazing right?” Ron asked. Harry nodded, “Then it’s best if we’re all warmed up too.” Ron laid down on his back next to Harry, “Return the favor?” Ron asked.

Harry blushed and mimicked what Ron had done for him. Draco reached down and fondled Ron’s balls too and started snogging Ron. Draco’s position left Ron’s hand in perfect position to stroke and fondle too.  
Harry started sucking and moving his tongue experimentally. Ron gasped and moaned between kisses encouraging Harry. Ron moved his free hand to the back of Harry’s head and increased the tempo. 

Draco was near climax when he stopped kissing Ron, “I’m gonna…” Ron removed his hand from Draco.

“Me too,” Ron said while stopping Harry. Everyone was quiet for a moment, panting in their need.

“I want to fuck you,” Harry said suddenly to Draco. Both Ron and Draco’s eyebrows went up in surprise. Harry blushed furiously and continued, “I want to do that,” he pointed to a painting that had Draco bent on all fours in front of Harry was also bent on all fours with Ron behind him.

“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered quietly, “That’s hot,” they all stared at the painting until the figures had all climaxed. 

Draco leaned over and kissed Ron then kissed Harry, “Ok. Fuck me,” Harry shivered in pleasure as Draco bent over. Harry nearly came right then. Taking a moment to admire him, Harry ran a hand over Draco’s shoulder and down his side before moving behind him. Roving a hand over Draco’s ass he paused for a second.

Ron noticed his hesitancy and ran a hand over Draco’s ass too, “Like this,” Ron ran a finger down Draco’s crack and circled his rosebud. Draco moaned dropping to his elbows. A soft pop next to Ron announced the arrival of lube. Ron took some and rubbed it all over his fingers.

Harry took some too and followed Ron’s path down and around. Smiling softly Ron ran a hand down Draco’s inner thigh, lightly brushing Draco’s erection. Harry kept circling his rosebud. Ron moved Harry’s finger down a little further and Draco practically swooned from the external prostate massage.

Ron pushed gently to stretch Draco’s hole enough for a finger. Harry watched Ron’s finger disappear and enjoyed the moan that escaped from Draco. Ron worked a second finger in and started slowly stretching Draco. Ron slowly pulled out and nodded Harry to do the same.

Harry repeated Ron’s actions as Ron moved behind Harry and started his own ministrations. Harry leaned forward more and whimpered as his prostate was massaged, “Ron I’m… gonna”  
Ron stopped and kissed Harry’s neck from behind, pressing his own erection between Harry’s cheeks.

Harry was pumping 3 fingers in and out of Draco when Ron put his first finger in Harry. Gasping as if electrified he stilled. Ron stretched him slowly and moved another finger inside. Draco sighed and wiggled his hips back and forth to make Harry move again. Harry could feel Ron’s hot breath on his back and the heat around his fingers. He was teetering on the edge of climax.

“Harry,” Draco moaned, “I want you inside me, ” Harry’s cock twitched in anticipation. Ron slowly removed his fingers and stroked himself with a lube covered hand a few times. Harry coated his hand with more lube and stroked himself too. 

“Me first,” Ron growled into Harry’s neck. He bent Harry farther forward onto Draco’s back preparing for penetration. Ron pressed his head in very slowly. Harry felt as if every inch of him was on fire. Ron pushed forward and Harry moaned in a mixed pleasure and pain, “Relax. Breathe.” Ron whispered.

“Go,” Harry breathed, “I want you,” Ron needed no further invitation and pushed in all the way. They stopped for a second letting Harry adjust before Ron pulled out and in a few more times. Harry gasped and braced against Draco.

“Now me,” Draco panted. Ron pulled back a little and guided Harry into Draco. Draco wiggled back and forth as Harry and Ron pushed forward. They quickly found their rhythm. Harry gripped Draco’s hips while Ron gripped Harry’s. 

They moved together and finally reached climax all together. Draco dropped to his stomach while Ron and Harry rolled off to either side leaving Draco in the middle. 

Harry looked over at both of them panting and smiled. Draco looked over at him to and smirked, “How good was it?”

“It was amazing.” Harry chuckled.

“Glad I could deliver,” Ron retorted. They all chuckled and Harry sighed.

“I’d like to do that again some time,” Harry commented.

“Depending on how much buggery this room needs you might just get your wish,” Draco replied. All of them were too tired to get up and look for a door.

“I mean… even after we get out,” Harry rolled over to look at them both. Draco ran a hand over Harry’s cheek with a puzzled look at his arm.

“I don’t think I’m the greatest dating material for the Chosen One,” Draco commented showing Harry his Dark Mark.

“I didn’t say we had to date.” Harry said quickly.

“So you’d like a fuck buddy?” Draco looked at him with a mixed expression.

“I-I don’t… maybe just... “ Harry spluttered.

“I’m still in a relationship with Hermione. Would you get jealous seeing us together?” Ron asked to the ceiling.

Harry thought about it for a minute, “I’d like to think I can have something this amazing again.” 

“Can’t get enough of me?” Draco asked with a smirk. Harry brushed a stray lock of hair off Draco’s forehead.

“I don’t think I’d be jealous…” Harry traced Draco’s lips, chin and jaw slowly as he spoke.

“Well, politically it’s not advantageous to be open about a relationship with three men together,” Draco contemplated, “Especially not if one of those men is a former Death Eater.”

“You two could date openly. I don’t know how Hermione would feel about it.” Ron rolled over to his side to look at both of them, “I’m serious about this stuff just staying here if you want.”

“I don’t know if I could stop thinking about it,” Harry said quietly.

“What about Weasl-Ginny?” Draco corrected himself quickly, “Thought you two had a thing going on?”

Harry laid back down and sighed, “I didn’t start again with her because I wanted to finish school. I went through a lot of shit this past year. I’m not sure what I want any more.” Harry closed his eyes.

“It’s cool if you don’t date her Harry. You’re still my best mate,” Ron chuckled, “That takes on a new meaning now,” Harry laughed softly closing his eyes.

“Let’s just enjoy each other’s company for now ok?” Harry asked. Draco smiled and held Harry’s hand.

“I can do that,” Draco replied. Ron leaned over Draco and held both their hands too. They all intertwined their fingers. Ron and Draco kissed lazily. Harry turned his head to watch them. Blonde and red hair mingled together on sweaty foreheads as they kissed. They kept their eyes open watching each other as they kissed which was evidently arousing as both were half hard again.

Harry watched them in awe as Ron straddled Draco and both worked themselves back to full erections. Harry stroked himself as they continued kissing and grinding on eachother. Draco smirked into Ron’s kiss and looked over at Harry.

“Harry,” Draco purred as he watched Harry stroke himself, “Sit on my chest. I want to suck you,” Harry had to stop his stroking to prevent his climax at the mere thought. He moved over to sit on Draco. Positioning himself in front of Draco’s mouth he put his cock in Draco’s hot mouth.

As Harry pumped himself into Draco’s mouth, Ron moved so that he could ride Draco’s erection. Riding in a new rhythm they reached their peaks again. Harry pulled out of Draco’s mouth to allow him to breathe and Ron wiggled down further to prolong the full feeling. 

Panting again they clambered off each other, flopping down on the bed. They took a moment to look around the room again. The paintings had returned to their blurry ambiguous states.

“Looks like we’ve done enough buggery to satisfy the room,” Draco commented looking at the door that appeared to their right. Harry groaned and Ron chuckled, “What you don’t want to leave now?”

“It was there before our last round,” Ron smirked. Harry shook his head and smiled.

“I’d like to have round 3 but not today. I’m gonna be sore.” Harry complained. Ron and Draco laughed giving each other knowing looks. 

“So we appoint another rondevu?” Draco asked smugly. Harry looked at Ron who shrugged.

“Really, it’s up to Hermione. I don’t count this as cheating because we had to get out of here. But even if she’s cool with it… It’s gonna get complicated,” Ron answered.

Harry sat up and looked at the door, “What if we don’t have anything public,” Harry turned to Ron, “We can explain to Hermione and…”

“Sneak around?” Draco asked not looking concerned, “Not really your style, Harry,”

“He’s got a point,” Ron agreed chuckling. Ron sat up too, “Let’s get cleaned up and chat with Hermione. From there we can decide what to do.” Ron scooted to the end of the bed.

“I don’t know how much I really want to share with her,” Draco commented. Ron looked over his shoulder at him.

“Do you want to be with Harry?” Ron asked abruptly. Draco blushed and didn’t say anything, “Well?”

“I…” Draco looked at Harry, “I thought it was an unattainable dream,”

“Is that a yes?” Ron asked with a smirk. Never breaking eye contact with Harry, Draco nodded. Harry broke into a grin, “So we talk it over with Hermione.” Ron walked to the scattered clothes and started putting his clothes on. 

Harry kept grinning at Draco, who had a small smile too. Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him wildly. Draco kissed back with equal veracity. 

“One question,” Draco said as they parted. Harry looked at him questioningly, “Why did you save me?” 

“I couldn’t let you die,” Harry answered, “You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t identify me when we were captured.” He kissed Draco again, “We’re even now,” Draco frowned.

“I didn’t save you though. I didn’t get you out, ” Draco stared at Harry’s chin.

“Doesn’t matter. They would have done much worse much faster if you had,” Harry said as he brushed Draco’s hair back, “I know you were just scared and your parent’s lives were at risk.”

“That’s not a good enough excuse. Everyone was at risk. I was cowardly in that mo-” Harry interrupted him with a kiss.

“I don’t care,” Harry said pressing his forehead to Draco’s, “Let’s leave it in the past,”

Neither of them noticed that Ron was completely dressed and was smiling at them. He watched them kiss naked on the bed, enjoying the sight. Clearing his throat to get their attention he handed them each their own clothes.

“Let’s get out of here and then have wonderful heart-to-hearts,” they took their clothes and started getting dressed. Once everyone was fully clothed and adjusted they took a long moment to view the room. Paintings were their benigne blurry selves and the bedding strewn around. 

“Meet us tomorrow in the library after breakfast,” Harry said at the door 

One parting kiss each they headed off to their common rooms to clean up.

\--------------

“Good morning,” Ron greeted from his four poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry had just woken up and was very sore.

“Morning,” Harry replied grumpily through a stretch.

“Sore?” Ron asked with a laugh, “Take a hot shower and you’ll feel better,” Harry groggily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later they headed down to the common room to meet up with Hermione. She was talking with Ginny and Neville about an assignment. She noticed their entry and got up to greet them.

“Good morning!” Hermione called cheerily. She took Ron’s hand and kissed him, “Where did you guys go last night? We were supposed to meet for dinner,” 

“Sorry we ran late. We will explain after breakfast,” Ron explained. She gave him a quizzical look but didn’t push. Ginny and Neville walked down to breakfast with them.

They kept conversation light through breakfast and Harry kept stealing glances at Draco. Who carried on as if there was nothing different. Their eyes met and Harry smiled slightly. Draco nodded his head and continued his conversation.

Everyone had their fill and Draco headed to the library first. After giving him a head start, Harry encouraged Ron and Hermione to leave with him. Hermione started peppering them with questions when they were alone in the corridor.

“What is going on? What happened last night?” She started her questioning. Harry and Ron just kept repeating that she had to wait.

Entering the library with a frustrated Hermione, they immediately spotted Draco at their usual table. Harry and Ron walked over to him with Hermione following expecting a fight.

“Hey,” Harry greeted taking the seat beside Draco. Draco closed the book he was reading.

“Good morning,” his eyes drifted to Hermione and he nodded, “I recommend we take this to somewhere more… private,” Draco nodded to a noisy group of 5th years who just entered the library. 

“Agreed,” Ron said turning to a confused Hermione, “Let’s find an empty classroom and secure it,”

“Ron…” Hermione asked in a warning tone.

“We’re not going to fight. We’ve moved past that,” Ron explained taking her hand and pulling her out of the library.

They found an unused classroom and make it as protected as they could make it.

“Alright. Talk,” Hermione demanded. Harry took up the first part.

“So after we said bye after class we found Draco stuck to the floor and we tried to help him,” Harry started.

“Wait… Draco?” Hermione stopped him. The men looked to each other.

“That's part of it.” Ron explained how they got in the room and briefly described their exploits. 

Hermione silently listened to them explain. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at Harry the most, partly because he was blushing and also that he was sitting unusually close to Draco. 

“Wow, you had quite a night.” she said when they finished.” she said flatly. 

“Are you mad?” Harry asked watching her expression. 

“It's just… so hard to believe.” she said quietly. She scrutinized Ron for a moment, “Do you like both men and women?“

“Yes, you could say the door swings both ways.” Ron smiled leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. 

Harry shifted nervously. Hermione stared at Draco before asking, “Why the change?”

“I never thought it could happen so I never acted on anything before.” Draco answered, “But you need a bit more than that to believe me.” smirking he took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him. 

Hermione gasped in surprise and watched intently. Ron smirked at her. 

“Like what you see, Hermione?” Ron asked leaning over to her. She blushed and looked him in the eyes. 

“Very much,” she grinned mischievously and kissed Ron.


End file.
